


A Little Surprise for Cas

by exalteddean



Series: Destiel Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Consensual Somnophilia, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteddean/pseuds/exalteddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prepares a special surprise to help Cas unwind after a tough day at work.</p><p>Basically all porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Surprise for Cas

Dean does his own sneaky planning when Cas has a big presentation coming up at work. He knows Cas will be stressed out in the week leading up, and the night before he'll toss and turn all night. Dean figures he wouldn't have gotten any sleep anyway next to a restless Cas and keeps himself awake with a quiet Dr. Sexy marathon.  
  
It doesn't even register with Cas the next morning, how strange it is that Dean is up before him, when he sits down to breakfast and mentally runs through his speech. He nods absentmindedly when Dean hands him a pre-stirred travel coffee mug, kisses him on the cheek, and ushers him out the door.  
  
There's a moment when he's sitting in traffic that Cas frowns, briefly wondering why Dean was up so early. The life of a writer didn't typically call for alarm clocks, after all. But the moment passes and he resumes his pre-speech anxiety.  
  
Thankfully, Cas gives his speech perfectly, with the dry delivery he'd been working on for the better part of a month. The boardroom applauds his innovative ideas and there are whispered hints of a promotion. Cas breathes a sigh of relief, but already he feels the exhaustion setting in.  
  
All he can think about is going home and sprawling out on the couch. In fact, he doesn't even think of Dean again until he gets home. That changes very abruptly when he opens the front door and is immediately greeted with the sight of his husband's naked body lying face down on the couch and sound asleep.  
  
Cas hastily--but quietly, he wouldn't dare wake this beautiful man--shuts the door behind him. His wistful gaze turns heady and lustful quickly when he spots the bright pink plug between Dean's cheeks. A quick scan of the room reveals a post-it note on the coffee table.  
  
"All yours! ;)"  
  
Cas chuckles to himself. What a way to unwind after a day like this! He was going to have to get Dean back for his sneaky little plan later. But for now, he was his to play with.  
  
There is absolutely no rush. Cas takes his time undressing, waiting until he is completely bare before slowly stroking his swelling cock. Gently, he climbs onto the couch, trying to jostle Dean as little as possible. He sits at his husband’s feet, running his hands up his calves, rubbing and gently squeezing. He kneads the muscles of Dean’s thighs, gliding over the places that normally would have had Dean squirming and giggling. When he finally reaches Dean’s ass, he takes a minute to savor the feel of the perfectly smooth skin under his hands. He adds a little pressure to his massage and feels his mouth water when he pulls apart the cheeks to get a good look at the puffy rim, stretched around their biggest plug. He can’t help but lean in and lick the skin there thoroughly, smiling to himself when he hears Dean begin to mumble in his sleep. He feels a twitch when he slides his tongue around his rim where plug meets skin.

 

He pulls back. Cas is confident that Dean won’t wake up, but the temptation is becoming too much to hold back anymore. He grips the base of the plug and begins to slowly pull it out of Dean. At this, Dean gives a subtle, unconscious thrust back. Cas barely contains a groan at the feel of the tight grip Dean has on the plug. He pulls it free just a touch too quickly, too eager to feel that clench around his own cock. Finally, the empty hole is exposed to him, dripping wet and attempting to clench around nothing. Cas leans forward and nips all along Dean’s spine as he pushes himself all the way inside. He lets out a deep moan against a shoulder blade as he bottoms out. Immediately he retracts and thrusts in again. The couch moves with a steady rhythm that he builds up very quickly. He doesn’t bother to hold back his gasps and grunts as he fucks into Dean, seeking only his release. Distantly, he registers grabbing Dean’s hips for leverage and pulling the other man back onto his cock as he pushes inside over and over.

 

When he feels his orgasm building, he does nothing to slow it down. He plows forward, fucking into Dean half a dozen more times before emptying his load into his hole, shuddering at the intensity of his orgasm. Cas takes a few moments to himself while still inside Dean, feeling his heart rate return to normal. With a sigh, he pulls out and sits up, reaching under Dean to try to turn him over. He smiles down at his still-sleeping husband and plants a soft kiss on his lips. Then, he scoots back down Dean’s body to take the mostly-hard cock into his mouth. He hums as he feels it fill out, eager to show Dean how much he appreciated his little gesture.

 

Dean finally starts to wake up just in time to come deep down Castiel’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! [exalteddean.tumblr.com](http://exalteddean.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Reblog this story from my original tumblr post here!** ](http://exalteddean.tumblr.com/post/129820488852/a-little-surprise-for-cas)


End file.
